phoenixnightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Nights Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Phoenix Nights Wiki! This page is here to answer your most important questions regarding the Wiki. If you're planning on adding to the Wiki, this is a great place to swot up and learn how we do things. If you want further help regarding Wikias, you can find some Wikia advice on "Things to do". Who can edit articles here? Anyone can edit articles as long as what you're adding is constructive, grammatically understandable and objective. This means that your information has '''to be based upon what we see and hear in the TV series and '''not upon your opinions or thoughts. What about Max & Paddy? Because Max & Paddy is set in the same universe as Phoenix Nights, it's only fair that they are part of the Wiki. Any characters, no matter how minor, can be added to the Wiki as long as they are categorised as such. Furthermore, this Wiki counts the events that take place during That Peter Kay Thing episode "Into the Club" as having happened. "Into the Club" is an episode, upon which Phoenix Nights is based. You could say that it is a pilot for Phoenix Nights. This Wiki treats any event that happens during this episode as having also happened in the main universe, as they are the same universe. If you are unsure about any of this or beg to differ, please feel free to head on over to my talk page. Which categories are there? So far, pages should come under some, if any, of these categories: * Characters - this category is for main characters, such as Brian Potter. * Minor Characters - this is for minor characters, such as Frank or Ant & Dec. * Mentioned Characters - these characters are those who are mentioned but do not appear, such as Joseph. * Episodes - this is used for episode pages. * Max & Paddy Characters - this is for characters that only appear in Max & Paddy. * Max & Paddy - this is for any behind the scenes related to the spin-off Road to Nowhere. * That Peter Kay Thing - for any Phoenix Nights related characters that only appear in The Peter Kay Thing, this category is used. * Places - any places that appear in either Phoenix Nights or Max & Paddy need this category. * Events - this category is for events that happen at the club, such as Singles Night. So far, these are the only categories. This means that some pages don't require categories, such as Chorley FM or Kamikaze Lager. Which information do I include? You should include information that is: * Relevant - don't over explain or over analyse. * Objective - don't include your personal opinions, save that for the forums. * Offensive - this one doesn't need to be explained. Where do I go if I need help? The most active member of the Wiki is myself. Feel free to head to my chat page and ask me a question but please give me enough time to answer, as I'm not always at my computer. I found something offensive on the Wiki If you stumble across something obscene or offensive on a Wiki that is not in relation to an episode, such as profanity or irrelevant pictures, then don't leave it. Please inform either myself or another active user. You haven't answered my question If your question hasn't been answered here, then feel free to get in touch. Follow the link on the "Where do I go if I need help?" and I'll answer you back ASAP. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community